1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mechanical apparatus controllably for moving one object toward another object. More particularly, the invention concerns an engine cowling closing device for use in connection with aircraft cowling of the character having first and second portions swingably movable from an open position to gain access to the engine to a second closed position enclosing the engine.
2. Discussion of The Invention
Aircraft engines, particularly large jet engines, are provided with very large, generally annular shaped cowlings which normally enclose the jet engine during flight. These cowlings typically include first and second portions, which are swingably movable in a clam shell like manner from a first closed position to a second open position to gain access to the engine for maintenance.
The cowlings are generally constructed from thin aluminum sheets which are formed into sections that are hingeably connected along one edge to the cowling body and, when in a closed position, meet along their free edges. The two sections are typically locked together in the closed position by a plurality of locking mechanisms similar to baggage trunk locks. To gain access to the engine the locks are released and the cowling portions are swung apart.
The cowling portions are constructed so that when they are moved toward their closed positions the mating edges do not meet, but rather are spaced apart a few inches. To close the cowlings, the two mating portions must be forceably urged toward one another so that the locking mechanisms can be engaged. In the past, this final closing step has been accomplished by inserting the shank portion of two long screwdrivers into apertures provided in each of the cowling portions proximate their mating edges and then physically prying the cowling portions together using the screwdrivers to obtain leverage. This method of closing the cowlings requires two people and is most cumbersome. Further, if one or both of the screwdrivers slip during the final closure step the aircraft can be damaged or the maintenance persons injured.
The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in closing the aircraft cowlings by providing a small, lightweight and easy to use apparatus which can readily be connected to the cowling portions using the same apertures that are provided for receipt of the screwdrivers. The apparatus includes an elongated strap connected at one end to an operating assembly and at the other end to an anchor which is receivable in the aperture provided in one of the cowling portions. The operating assembly includes a second anchor which is receivable in the aperture provided in the other cowling portion. A lever actuated ratchet mechanism foreshortens the strap in a manner to controllably move the cowling portions into precise mating engagement.